Guided By Voices
.]] Guided By Voices (often abbreviated as GBV) are an American indie rock band originating from Dayton, Ohio. Beginning with the band's formation in 1983, it made frequent personnel changes but always maintained the presence of principal songwriter Robert Pollard. Guided By Voices initially disbanded in 2004, though many of its former members remain musically involved in solo careers or other projects. Noted at first for its lo-fi aesthetic and typically Portastudio four-tracks-to-cassette production methods, Guided By Voices' music revealed influences from post-British Invasion garage rock, psychedelic rock, progressive rock, punk rock and post-punk. The band also garnered much attention for its prolific output, with a seemingly endless stream of releases. Most songs are in the two-minute range, but many are even shorter; often they end abruptly or are intertwined with odd and homemade sound effects. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel Peel appears to have started playing Guided By Voices in early 1993, when he noted that he had not then heard any of the band's first five LPs. Making up for lost time, he would play four tracks from their next album, 'Vampire On Titus', at the earliest opportunity, on his 03 September 1993 show. Subsequent releases were played on a regular basis, although Peel's interest appeared to dwindle slightly after the end of the "classic" GBV lineup with the departure of Tobin Sprout in 1996 and the release of the 'Mag Earwhig!' album the following year. Robert Pollard solo releases continued to be played, however, and the band's second Peel session was aired in December 1999. Festive Fifty Entries *2012 Festive Fifty: Class Clown Spots A UFO #50 Sessions Two sessions. #1 was included in Peel Sessions: The Best 125. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1996-06-18. Transmitted: 28 July 1996. Repeated *Party/Striped White Jets / Atom Eyes / Cut Out Witch/Man Called Aerodynamics / Bright Paper Werewolves/Lord Of Overstock 2. Recorded 1999-10-19. First broadcast 14 December 1999. Repeated *Frequent Weavers Who Burns / Zoo Pie / Tight Globes / Much Better Mr Buckles / Dragons Awake / Bright Paper Werewolves/Lord Of Overstock Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1993 *20 February 1993: I'll Get Over It (7"-The Grand Hour) Scat (wrong speed moment) (JP: 'That's most irritating. Lynn Parsons walks in and I play a record at the wrong speed, and I think it's important to demonstrate to the younger DJs technical expertise.' Hilarity from her. 'Don't know why you laugh in that immoderate fashion.') I'll Get Over It / Shocker In Gloomtown (7"-The Grand Hour)' (Scat) *08 March 1993 (Ö3): I'll Get Over It / Shocker In Gloomtown (7"-The Grand Hour) Scat (As ever, the amount of music JP may never get round to hearing is a frustration. Case in point is the fact that Guided By Voices have released five LPs and he has heard none of them. He thinks the tracks he plays of theirs sound like "a post-grunge Beatles.") *12 March 1993: Break Even (7" EP-The Grand Hour) Scat *13 March 1993: Off The Floor (7"-The Grand Hour) Scat *26 March 1993: (JP: "A week or so ago I played you a track from a 7" EP by some people from Ohio called Guided By Voices and mentioned then that they'd had five LPs apparently released previously and someone was good enough to send me one of them. On Rockathon Records its called 'Propeller' and the titles as is quite often the case with these sort of things don't really marry up exactly with the number of tracks that there are on the record itself, but this could be "Mesh Gear Fox."") Weed King (LP - Propeller) Scat * 27 March 1993: Quality Of Armor (album - Propeller) Rockathon announced as Metal Mothers * 10 April 1993 (BFBS): Weedking (LP - Propeller) Rockathon * 16 April 1993: Exit Flagger (album - Propeller) Rockathon *29 May 1993: Some Drilling Implied (LP – Propeller) Rockathon *03 September 1993: Wished I Was A Giant (LP-Vampire On Titus) Scat *03 September 1993: #2 In The Model Home Series (LP-Vampire On Titus) Scat *03 September 1993: Expecting Brainchild (LP-Vampire On Titus) Scat *03 September 1993: Superior Sector Janitor X (LP-Vampire On Titus) Scat *04 September 1993: Dusted (LP – Vampire On Titus) Scat Records *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Wished I Was A Giant (album - Vampire On Titus) Scat *11 September 1993: Jar Of Cardinals (LP-Vampire On Titus) Scat *12 November 1993: Gleemer (The Deeds Of Fertile Jim) (LP - Vampire On Titus) Scat ;1994 *11 February 1994: Broadcastor House (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer) Domino *18 February 1994: Hunter Complex (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer) Domino *26 February 1994: Matter Eater Lad (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer) Domino *05 March 1994 (BFBS): Matter Eater Lad (7 inch EP - Clown Prince Of The Menthol Trailer) Domino *30 April 1994: Third World Birdwatching (7" EP - Japanese Fast Spin Cycle) Vroom *30 April 1994 (BFBS): Third World Birdwatching (7" EP - Japanese Fast Spin Cycle) Vroom *07 May 1994: Volcano Divers (7 inch - Fast Japanese Spin Cycle) Engine *03 June 1994: Dusted (7 inch - Fast Japanese Spin Cycle) Engine *06 June 1994 (Ö3): My Impression Now (7" EP-Fast Japanese Spin Cycle) Engine *11 June 1994 (BBC World Service): Volcano Divers (7" EP - Fast Japanese Spin Cycle) Engine *23 July 1994: The Goldheart Mountaintop Queen Directory' (LP - Bee Thousand) Scat *29 July 1994: You're Not An Aeroplane (CD - Bee Thousand) Matador *30 July 1994 (BFBS): Tractor Rape Chain (album - Bee Thousand) Matador *03 September 1994: Gold Star For Robot Boy (LP: Bee Thousand) Matador *30 September 1994: Kicker Of Elves (LP: Bee Thousand) Matador *26 November 1994: Melted Pat (EP: Get Out Of My Stations) Stiltbreeze *02 December 1994: Off The Floor (7 inch - The Grand Hour) Scat *03 December 1994 (BFBS): Melted Pat (7"-Get Out Of My Stations) Siltbreeze ;1995 *14 April 1995: Game of Pricks (LP - Alien Lanes) Matador *15 April 1995: A Salty Salute (CD-Alien Lanes) Matador *12 May 1995: They're Not Witches (CD-Alien Lanes) Matador *27 May 1995 (BFBS): (I Wanna Be A) Dumbcharger (LP-Alien Lanes) Matador *08 July 1995: Auditorium (CD-Alien Lanes) Matador ;1996 *05 January 1996: Dodging Invisible Rays (7"-Tigerbomb) Matador *13 January 1996 (BFBS): Dodging Invisible Days (7"-Tigerbomb) Matador *March 1996 (BBC World Service): Man Called Aerodynamics (LP - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *15 March 1996: Man Called Aerodynamics (CD – Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *16 March 1996 (BFBS): 'The Official Ironmen Rally Song (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) *16 March 1996 (BFBS): 'No Sky (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) *22 March 1996: Rhine Jive Click (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *30 March 1996 (BFBS): 'Rhine Jive Click (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) *01 April 1996: Rhine Jive Click (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *05 April 1996: No Sky (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *13 April 1996 (BFBS): No Sky (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *05 May 1996: Bright Paper Werewolves (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars) Matador *01 September 1996: Roofer's Union Fight Song (LP - Not In My Airforce) Matador ;1997 *05 January 1997: Postal Blowfish (Various Artists CD – Kids In The Hall – Brain Candy From The Motion Picture Soundtrack) Matador *18 January 1997 (BBC World Service): Postal Glowfish (v/a album - Kids In The Hall - Brain Candy (Music From The Motion Picture Soundtrack) Matador *26 January 1997: If We Wait (CD – Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *02 February 1997: Heavy Metal Country (CD – Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *08 February 1997 (BBC World Service): If We Wait (album - Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *15 February 1997: Stabbing A Star (CD – Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *25 February 1997: If We Wait (CD – Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *05 March 1997: The Winter Cows (12" - Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *17 March 1997 (BFBS): If We Wait (CD-Sunfish Holy Breakfast) Matador *24 April 1997: Bulldog Skin (7") Matador *28 April 1997: Bulldog Skin (single) Matador OLE 217 *29 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Bulldog Skin (7")' (Matador) *11 June 1997: Not Behind The Fighter Jet (album - Mag Earwig!) Matador *25 June 1997: Can’t Hear The Revolution (LP – Mag Earwig!) Matador *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Not Behind The Fighter Jet (LP-Mag Earwhig!)' (Matador) ;1999 *03 August 1999: Teenage FBI (demo) (CDS-Hold On Hope) Creation *11 August 1999: Optical Hopscotch (CD-Do The Collapse) Creation *12 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Teenage FBI (CD - Do The Collapse) Creation *15 August 1999 (BFBS): Optical Hopscotch (CD - Do The Collapse) Creation *19 August 1999: Things I Will Keep (LP-Do The Collapse) Creation (Steve Lamacq sits in) *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Wrecking Now (CD-Do The Collapse) Creation *26 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Dragons Awake (CD-Do The Collapse) Creation *28 October 1999 (Radio Eins): Strictly Comedy (LP - Kid Marine) Fading Captain Series ;2000 *29 June 2000 (Radio Eins): Dragons Awake ;2002 *12 June 2002: Christian Animation Torch Carriers (LP - Universal Truths And Cycles) Matador *28 June 2002 (BBC World Service): Christian Animation Torch Carriers (LP - Universal Truths And Cycles) Matador *07 August 2002: Back To The Lake (EP - Back To The Lake) Matador ;2004 *10 August 2004: Everybody Thinks I'm A Raincloud (Album: Half Smiles Of The Decomposed) Matador *01 September 2004: Sleepover Jack (LP- Half Smiles of the Decomposed) Matador *09 September 2004: Tour Guide At The Winston Churchill Memorial (LP – Half Smiles Of The Decomposed) Matador *17 September 2004 (BBC World Service): Tour Guide At The Winston Churchill Memorial (LP – Half Smiles Of The Decomposed) Matador ;Other *Peel Out In The States (Program 06): Break Even (7" - The Grand Hour) Scat *Peel Out In The States (Program 21 & 22): Sot (album - Vampire On Titus) Scat ;Robert Pollard solo *21 September 1996: Girl Named Captain (CD – Not In My Airforce) Matador *November 1996 (FSK): John Strange School (CD - Not In My Airforce) Matador *17 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Maggie Turns To Flies (LP - Not In My Airforce) Matador *August 1998 (FSK): Subspace Biographies (CD - Waved Out) Matador *04 August 1998: Vibrations In The Woods (LP - Waved Out) Matador *05 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Flings Of The Waistcoat Crowd (CD - Kid Marine) Fading Captain Series *12 August 1998: Subspace Biographies (LP - Waved Out) Matador *18 August 1998: Waved Out (LP - Waved Out) Matador *03 September 1998: Steeple Of Knives (LP - Waved Out) Matador *01 December 1999: Strictly Comedy (CD-Kid Marine) Fading Captain Series *04 September 2002 (Radio Eins): Back To The Lake (CD Single) See Also * 120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists